1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a multipurpose adjustable panel system for use as, but not limited to, tiered or level support of seating, and for covering of expansive objects such as a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art panel systems, such as incorporated into use for support of tiered seating, often were limited to the use of pre-arranged geometrical configurations having limited or no component adjustability for different pitches of support beams. If adjustability was possible, only a few settings were available. Often, attachment fixtures of various sorts attached to the tops and bottoms of support beams or other supporting structures were stationary along the lengths of the support beams and other support structures, thereby limiting the placement and utilization of support posts and the placement and utilization of platform panels placed thereupon. Often, attachment fixtures were of limited adaptability and were completely lacking in angular adjustment features. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of previous devices by providing variable geometry structures and variable support methods for the support of such beams and platform panels.